


Party of many Unions

by El_exe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Polythreat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_exe/pseuds/El_exe
Summary: After a harsh snowstorm causes a truce between various factions, a spontaneous Christmas party occurs. Henry has some thoughts. Gift to Natto for the Simphat Secret Santa!
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Party of many Unions

Out of everything that could have happened, this might be one of the weirdest outcomes ever. At least, according to Henry. A little red cup rested in between his fingers as his legs lead him around the Toppat party hall aimlessly. The music and chatter echoed in his ears, and the powerful stench of alcohol settled in his nose.

Oh yeah, he was in a Toppat base with Ellie and Charles. And the General, and the Bukowski Twins, and Captain Grit. Okay, almost the entire Government army was there. Many of them still dressed in their combat outfits, dark green suits, and heavy snow boots. Yet they partied with the Toppats all the same as if there was no difference between them. Drinking, chatting, dancing, and gambling on games of cards and chips. It was unbelievable what a horrible mission stopping snowstorm and some beer, wine, and vodka could do. It brought two mortal enemies and one more neutral faction together for a Christmas party none of them would ever forget unless they were one of the many people getting blackout drunk.

Maybe he forgot to mention. Some members of The Wall were also here. According to the General, they had come to assist The Government on the planned Toppat raid to reclaim some Toppats who had escaped them earlier. But once again, the snowstorm put a stop to that. Which made things...awkward. Henry felt a shiver crawl throughout his veins at the memory of Dmitri's fury filled glare following his every move. Hell, he still felt like the Warden was watching.

His hand clamped down on the crimson cup as his gaze bounced around in search of the lisping Russian. His posture slumped down, ready to sneak away if needed. The beautifully decorated walls, filled with bells and ribbons couldn't grab his attention. But his eyes didn't catch any grey-bearded folks. Instead, he saw a head of hair, the locks redder than the sky at dawn.

"There you are, Henry!"

The stiffness in his muscles ebbed away a bit, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. His hand flopped around a bit in a greeting gesture as the redhead approached. Sometimes he forgets that he isn't a lone wolf anymore, he's got a pack. A pack consisting of a cute helicopter pilot with a pair of ruby headphones and a beautiful ex-convict.

What was it with the color red? Why was it so beautiful?

"Charles said he was nervous about you, you know how he doesn't like it when you just disappear into thin air," Ellie noted fondly as a small smile crept onto her face.

Henry felt his head bounce up and down in a nod but he didn't feel fully there. His thief instincts still told him that the hostile Warden of the Wall was around here somewhere, planning to strike him and his partner down and bring them away to that cold and miserable complex. 

But a sudden soft arm around his shoulders threw his instincts for a loop. And the head smooch right afterward caused a kind of flustered heat to travel through the veins of his snow-white face. A crash into reality was inevitable. His gaze snapped up and met her emerald eyes, a teasing glint shining in them. Yet the glimmer of kidding faded away, replaced by one of concern. As Henry broke eye contact with his beloved Ellie he felt how she squished him closer to her in a semi hug.

"Hen, you'll be fine. Charles and I are here to help. He'll never capture us again unless he wants more teeth knocked out. Now come on, let's have some fun! There's probably some drunk Toppats we can mess with,"

As he let the redhead lead him away from that isolated hallway, a smile adorned his face. It was nice to be reminded that people cared for him. A sense of comfort bloomed in him as they arrived in the main room. The lights seemed more jolly, the music more bopping and the faces brighter with happiness. His heart soared with a Christmas spirit as he felt his posture straighten. And of course, those keen and dastardly eyes of his started observing possible robbery victims innocently passed out from all the drinking, perfect prey for a little thief like him. 

He once again met Ellie's eyes, and he could see a similar motive forming in her head. The happy smiles evolved into sharp smirks.

"So, We should go after the yellow Toppat by the pool table-"

"Hey, Henry! Ellie!" a familiar male voice called out, causing them both to snap out of their cartoony crime planning.

The helicopter pilot was seated on a bright green couch and with an even brighter smile on his face. God, his smile was so cute, like the sun itself was grinning at you.

Henry waved softly, that blush from before coating his face once again. A greeting left Ellie's lips as she took a seat next to Charles while Henry still stood up in front of them. There they were, his beloved partners. Out of every mistletoe, every light, and every star around him, they still shined the brightest. Wow, what kind of saint had Henry been in his previous life to deserve two of the most gorgeous people he'd ever met?

"Henry? Henry are you alright?" 

The tones of worry in Charles's voice knocked some sense back into him, and the laugh bubbling out of Ellie soon after caused his already crimson face to evolve into a tomato. 

"Oh my god, I never thought someone could be that red! You look like you've been left in the snow for hours!" She coughed out between the howling laughter.

Henry blew up his face into a grouchy pout, his arms crossing over his chest. 

"Is he okay? He didn't get poisoned right?"

"Charles, he's just flustered because he thinks you're cute."

"O-Oh..."

An adorable blush covered Charles's face.

"Well, I think he's cute too!"

Could he get more embarrassed? Was it scientifically possible? The warmth of his face flowed into his palms as he buried his head to avoid getting any more flustered.

"Aw Henry, stop being such a grump!"

Charles's words were teasing, but the soft hand interlocking with Henry's and the small force that lead him to sit down in between them was one of love.

"Dear lord you two, how do I even deal?" Ellie mumbled with an overdramatic annoyance in her voice.

"You chose to date us, Ellie, got no-one to blame but yourself."

"Fair point Charlie, fair point." 

While the words escaped her lips, her hand moved downwards and gripped Henry's hand, softly running circles into his skin with her thumb. With a grip on both Ellie's right hand and Charles left hand, Henry felt his muscles fully relax. There wasn't anything that could come after him or his partners. 

The crazy party around him became white noise. The world faded away ever so slightly. Even the conversation between Ellie and Charles was muddled, yet the echo of their voices rang in his ears. As the pull of sleep secured its grip around him, he felt two welcoming bodies embracing his, two pecks on his head, and the dim sound of drunk people, sober people, and everybody in between singing a familiar tune.

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas!

And a Happy New Year!


End file.
